Separation
by InuYashaMegaGirl
Summary: During a fight with Naraku, Kagome gets seriously injured. When Inuyasha takes her back to her time to save her from the deadly wounds. What will happen when Kagome's Mother changes her mind about the fuedal era. What will happen of the two? InuKag
1. Lose

DISCLAIMER-i own nothing...ugh.

--------------------------------During a huge battle with Naraku. and this is about 3 years after Kagome first came down the well.

"GIVE UP NARAKU!! WE HAVE YOU OUT NUMBERED!!!" Kagome yelled.

"YEAH!! YOUR ALONE!!! ALL YOUR INCARNATIONS HAVE BEEN KILLED!!! YOU WONT WIN!!"

Inuyasha and the group stood there ground in a giant valley. Naraku was on the opposite side, he was quiet injured, and since he had none of his reincarnations to protect the infant (or his heart) he had to draw it back into his body, so he had a high chance of dying that day. But they were not alone, Sesshomaru, Koga, Kikyo, and even Kohaku were also battling. But sadly, the battle had been carrying on for almost a day and only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could pose much of a threat. Miroko had sucked up miasma and was now unable to move, and Sango had been protecting him. Kagome and Kikyo had both reached the limits of their spiritiual power, and Inuyasha was protect them, though they were quiet a distance apart, so Inuyasha had been running far and fast constantly. (Though Inuyasha knew he was going to choose Kagome, he could let Naraku kill Kikyo. Though no one else knew that Inuyasha has made the destistion, so to Kagome it seemed that he still loved Kikyo.) While Sesshomaru repeatedly attacked Naraku with no prevail.

'I will not be able to last much longer, Sesshomaru isnt tiring and Inuyasha's wind scars and adamant barrages were are taking there toll on my body.' Naraku thought has he shielded himself from the wind scar only to be struck by Sesshomaru, 'If I can distract Inuyasha for a second, I could get away, and I know his weakness' Inuyasha shot a tentecal toward Kagome, Inuyasha jumped over to sever it with Tetsiga, but then it suddenly switched direction and went for Kikyo. Inuyasha couldnt do anything other than jump in front of it, so he did. The tentecal pierced through Inuyasha's right shoulder but also hitting Kikyo in the heart. Kikyo died instantly. Inuyasha cried out in pain, then fell to the ground. Tumbling several feet. But the tentecals quickly pulled out, shooting faster ever before at Kagome. Inuyasha tried to get up but he wasn't fast enough. "INUYASHA!!!!!" Naraku hit Kagome, hard. She was thrown into through the air, for over 30 feet the harshly hitting the ground and tumbling until slamming into a large bolder.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha fought the pain in his shoulder on ran toward the girl. When he got to her, he saw she had a huge gash reaching from her left shoulder all the way to the side of her right thigh and, the wound was bubbling, it had been pumped up with miasma. He looked at Kagome's face, her eyes were closed and trickles of blood came down from her mouth and nose. Naraku took the chance and escaped. But Inuyasha didn't care, he gently scooped Kagome into his arms, trying his best not to irratate her wound.

Inuyasha began to run faster than ever before, Kagome's breathing was faint, almost nonexistence. Her heart beat was the slow, quiet, and fading. Inuyasha couldn't live in a world without Kagome. So Inuyasha ran faster than he has ever before, he had to get Kagome to her own time. He knew that the medical care there was a thousand times better and if she was there there was a higher chance of her surviving.

It took an hour to get to the bone eaters well. Kagome's vital signs were all falling. Inuyasha jumped in the well, impatiently waiting for the blue light to fade away into Kagome's time. He jumped out of the well, ran outside of the well house and into the house, "!!! KAGOME NEEDS HELP!!!!" Inuyasha ran throuugh the house all the way to the kitchen without any pause. Kagome's mom ran to Inuyasha, she gasped when she saw her unconcious daughter in his arms, a bloody gash across her intire body, bubbling up and oozy out with a foul purple liquid. "WE NEEDS MEDICAL CARE RIGHT NOW!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's mother grabbed Inuyasha's haori and ran to down the shrine steps to her car. She told him to get in the back seat with Kagome, "Make sure you hold on to her!" she warned before she sped off down the hill.

Luckily, the hostpital was only a 5 minute drive (on a usual day) to the hostpital. So it took about 2 minutes to get there. Inuyasha held on to Kagome, using his sense or hearing to keep track of her heartbeat on breathing, this wasnt good, the wound was deep. He wiped some blood away from the corner of her mouth. 'Kagome.'

The car came to an abrupt halt. Inuyasha and ran inside the hostpital. A doctor saw Kagome an immediately told Inuyasha to put her a hostpital bed near to double doors. Inuyasha did so, then the doctor yelled for some other doctors and nurses and they wheeled Kagome away, telling the two to stay in the lobby. All eyes were on the two, but mainly Inuyasha. "What happened?" "That girl. Did you see the cut" "It was bubbling and ozzing with some weird purple stuff" "Wait. Look at that guy, he was claws" "and white hair." "Look at his eyes there gold, and are the fangs?" "Omg! Are those dog ears!!" People in the emergency room whispered, and soon they had surround Inuyasha grabbing his hair, poking his fangs, touching his claws, looking at his eyes, and pulling at his ears. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" He screamed, every fearfully drew back. "What is he?" "Did he hurt that girl?" "I think he's a demon!" "Demons dont exist." "Then explain what he is." "This is my daughter's fiance. He has a birth defect with his ears, he has died his hair with because he hates having black hair, and he wears contacts. So please don't go spreading rumors about a 'dog boy' because we he has had to move because of that kind of stuff and we dont want to have him move away again. So please just leave us alone, my daughter was injured and we dont know what, why, or how. Or even if she'll live. So please?" stated, saddness in her voice, she feared for Kagome's life, would she be ok?

Inuyasha and sat in the waiting room for about 3 hours before a doctor came out. "You two. Come here." The to were quickly went to the doctor. He walked them into a small room, "Ok first thing, I have some questions for you." nodded. "First off. Since we rushed her off so quickly, we need your name, her name, and her age." began, "I am Ayami Higarashi. My daughter is Kagome Higarashi. She is 18 years old." The doctor nodded. And kept up the questions.

"How did she sustain such a terrible injury?"

"We don't know, I was cooking dinner. I thought I saw her coming up the stairs of the shrine, so I walked outside to greet her. But when I got out she was unconcious on the top few steps. Her wound was oozing with that purple liquid. I have no idea what or how this happened. Will she be ok?"

The doctor looked at Inuyasha then at his clip board, Inuyasha was now wearing a baseball cap to hide his ears. "I dont know. we are trying to clean her wounds, but the poison or whatever is in her has spread through her intire body, we have to do a full body dialysis. It will be very painful for her and we would have to do it many many times on a schedual but it will be the only way to save her. But her cut bled a lot so it will take about a month after her first dialysis for it to even begin to heal. We also found many bruises, scratches and small cuts on her back. But she should live. But she would have died if she got her about 10 minutes later than she did." Inuyasha didnt know all of what the doctor was saying, but he understood that she would be in a lot of pain and that she wouldnt heal for a long time. And it was his fault. 'Why did I not see what Naraku was doing?!?! Why did I even do that?! I love Kagome not Kikyo!! I should have known if she could use her powers and I wasnt able to protect her that she would get hurt!!! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!! ITS ALL MY FAULT!! I HATE MYSELF!!!!' Inuyasha really hated himself, 'Kagome could have died. And cant go back to a world without Kagome. I hated it! I need her! I LOVE HER!'

Inuyasha noticed a young woman in a weird blue suit walk in and give the doctor a clips board full of papers. "...Now sign here, this will be like a permission slip for us. It is the legal document to say that Kagome will undergo a dialysis once every month for..." The doctor looked at a paper, "About 3 years." gasped, "3 YEARS!! THAT MEANS 36 DIALYSIS(S) *i dont know!!!* " wailed. "Yes yes. But we ran some tests on whatever poison is in her, it wont come out the first time, or anywhere near the first time. I am sorry. But its either Kagome does this and only have to suffer for about 3 years or for the rest her life, which would be shortened by a lot do to poison in her system. "Then I guess we have to." picked up a pen and signed the papers, her eyes were glossy from unreleased tears.

Then the doctor got up to leave the room, "Take your time in here. I'm sorry. You'll be able to see " Then he walked out and and closed the door. turned to Inuyasha, hugged him, then began to bawl. Inuyasha laid put his hands on her back. Inuyasha hated himself 'I'm sorry.'

-------------------------------Later, after Kagome's first dialysis.

Inuyasha and sat by Kagome's hostpital bed. She stared down at her sleeping form. She was covered in bandages, with little tubes in her mouth and noise, other things in her arms, and clips on her fingers. Inuyasha didnt fully understand what was going, but he knew Kagome was in pain. He could smell it. looked from her daughter to the hanyou across from her, she saw Inuyasha's eyes, fixed on Kagome. She saw a faint pink tint on Inuyasha's cheeks, she knew he wanted to cry, but wouldnt. But the thing that made her feel the saddest was his eyes. His usually bright, lively, sparkling gold eyes were dim, lifeless, sad, and seemed as if he had given up.

They sat with Kagome for about 5 days, the only movements came from nurses and doctors, adjusting machines, taking notes, or doing something. But Inuyasha never moved. Even when went to get food Inuyasha just grunted quietly and kept looking down at Kagome. But while Ms higarshi was in the food court something suprising happened. "Inu....yasha?" A quiet voice came from the pale girl lying in the bed. "Kagome." Inuyasha said caringly. Kagome tried to move, then let out a cry of pain. Inuyasha put shot his hands infront of Kagome's shoulders, not touching her but gesturing for her to say lying down, "Dont move!" Kagome settled back down, "What happened?" She looked around the room, "Why are we in a my time? And where are we?" Inuyasha hung his head, letting his bangs hide his eyes, "Naraku hit you with one of his tenticals, you got a terrible cut and a lot of miasma was pumped into you. They gave you a de-leh-sis. Are you feeling ok?"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha eyes, they held so much fearful hope, and Kagome was shocked to see small drops of water hidden in the corners, and two shimmering trails down his cheeks. Was she crying? "I'm..uh...well I am really sore but, I think I'll live." She gave a weak grin. Inuyasha grinned back heartedly, "Kagome...I'm..I'm..uh...sorry." Inuyasha studdered.

"Oh. Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, suprised by the apoligy, "It isnt your fault. Not at all." Inuyasha hung his head, "Yes it is. I was trying to protect you and Kikyo, and I was stupid and thats why you got hurt." Then Kagome noticed a dark spot on the shoulder of Inuyasha's haori. Didn't he get stabbed too? "Inuyasha, didnt you get stabbed in the shoulder during the battle?" Inuyasha looked up at her, "Oh this, its nothing." Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha you've said that a thousand times, I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now." Inuyasha looked up into Kagome's determined eyes, he sighed "Kagome it has almost healed, it just I moved to fast a second ago and it opened back up. I sware, I'll live. Its you I'm worried about, that guy in the weird blue oufit said you almost died, and that you will be in a lot of pain." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's chin, pulling his head up then she looked up into his eyes and said, "Inuyasha. I am ok. I am alive. I am strong enough to handle a little pain. And this isnt your fault. You were protecting Kikyo, but you were still protecting me. Naraku is sly, he's tricked us before. But his planned failed. You brang me here and I am alive. Has long as your by my side, and I'll be fine."

The suddenly Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's cheek, he looked deep into her eye locking her is his stare. Kagome felt like she would drown in his sparkling golden gaze, "Inu...yasha..." Inuyasha knew what he whould do, 'TELL HER!! TELL HER NOW!!'. "Uh...Kagome?" Kagome snapped out of her daze, "Uh. Yeah?" Inuyasha was quiet. Then he whispered softly, "I...I..." Inuyasha resented what happened next.

Then the two turned to the door. There was a distinct sliding ending with a thud. Inuyasha swiftly jerked his hand away back to his side and blushed furiously when he saw stood in the doorway, "Kagome!! Your awake!" ran over to her daughter, cutting between the two. Kagome smiled up at her mother, "Hi mom." began to her questioning, "Are you ok?! Are you comfortable?! What were you doing?! Do you feel ok?!........" Kagome sighed, "Mom. Mom. I.. MOM!!! I am fine!! I feel fine!!! I can handle this!" She took a deep breath. "Oh Kagome! I was so worried!" kept going. "Mom. Calm down." Kagome over exagerated taking deep breaths, gesturing her mother to do the same.

Inuyasha sat behind them, 'WHY DID THAT HAPPEN?!?! I DECIDE TO TELL HER AND I GET CUT OFF!!! UGH!!!!! Wait. Didnt the same thing happen with Kikyo? Does that mean something? NO! I love Kagome. I thought diffrently back then! I know this just means I have to wait for a better time to tell her.' Inuyasha tried to calm himself. He looked at Kagome's face, she smiled as she look up at her mother. Her smiled could always calm him down. He never understood why, but the all knowing eye of did. "So mom, will we be able to go home soon?" Ms. Higarshi's heart sank, "Well yes...and no..." Kagome looked up at her mother, a curious yet fearful look in her eye.

took her time in telling her daughter the truth, but after what seemed like an eternity of silence she spoke up, "You will be able to come home in about 2 weeks. But, you wont be able to go back for a while..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then back to her mother worriedly, "How long is a while?" Inuyasha guiltily looked at the floor. "Three years." Kagome gasped, "THREE YEARS?!?! WHY?!?! THREE YEARS?!?!" Kagome put a hand on her chest, letting out a small cry. Both and Inuyasha were over Kagome, hands in front of them, "Kagome dont move!" She laid back down teary eyes looked up at the two, "Three years?" nodded.

---------------------------The next night.

"Inuyasha. You should come back to the shrine tonight. Staying here without any food for a week can't be good for anyone!" Inuyasha gave a pleading look, but the persistent look on her face reminded him far to much of Kagome's. He wasn't going to win this battle. "Ok. But just for the night, right?" nodded.

-------------------------Outside the shrine.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou turned to the woman behind him. "Come over here." walked over to the doors of the well house. Inuyasha hesitated than walked to her, "Yes?" Inuyasha asked nervously. "I want you to go back. For good." Inuyasha's heart stopped. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked pleadingly. forced out her words with as much assertiveness as possible, "Go back to the fuedal era, and don't come back. I dont want to have my daughter's life on the line everyday of her life. So I will make sure that she doesnt go back." Inuyasha had a almost pathetic look on his face, "I am sorry. But..." shook her head, "No. There arent any 'but's on the subject. I know you try to protect her, but sometimes, like this time, it isnt enough. She sould have died, and I don't want that to happen." Inuyasha whispered as he tried drasticly not to break down, "Please..." opened the well house door, "Go."

Tears began to spill from his eyes, 'She's right, I'm the reason Kagome has been hurt so much. Not just this time. But everytime. Everytime he couldnt fend off a demon she payed for it.' Inuyasha slowly walked over to the well sitting down, looking into the darkness. He turned back, "Please, can you tell Kagome that...I...I love her?" nodded. Then Inuyasha slipped off the lip of the well. The blue light lit the well house before disappearing for the last time.

-------------------------Feudal Japan.

'Why?! Why did this happen?! Why couldnt I protect her?! I am so stupid! I WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!! NEVER!!!' Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the forest, tears rolled out of his eyes, he couldnt stop them though he didnt try. He had know clue where he was running. 'Kagome. Kagome! Kagome!!! KAGOME!!!!!' Inuyasha mind screamed.

Soon, Inuyasha found himself on the very outskirts of the Inuyasha Forest. Tears silently fell from his eyes. Then he heard a small cracky voice behind him, "Why are you crying? Is Okasan...de...de...gone?" Inuyasha shook his head, "She is going to be fine." Shippo's breathing with hard, it was obvious he chased after Inuyasha, "Then why are you crying? The only time you ever cried is when Okasan was almost killed by poison. So why are you crying?" Inuyasha felt guilty, he was the reason Shippo would lose his mother. He looked away, "She will be fine. But...Her mother said...She...can't...come...back." Shippo fell to his knees, he sobbed violently. Inuyasha walked to him, rapping to two firm arms around him. He conforted Shippo while letting him own tears fall silently.

For hours, Inuyasha held a crying the boy he considered his pup. They sat high up in a tree on the edge of the forest. It took hours before he could control his tears again, but it was hard seeing his boy sobbing so fiercly, and loosing his love. He hated himself. "Its ok Shippo. Kagome will always love you. And she'll always have her with you." Shippo looked at his otousan, "Re....Really?" Inuyasha nodded, "And she'll always have you with her. She wont forget you, never." Shippo sniffled, trying to stop his crying, "Are...Are you sure?" Inuyasha nodded, "And to make sure of it," Inuyasha moved his hands behind his back, he tinkered with something, then pulled of a gold chain with a small heart shaped locket dangling in the middle, "Have this." Inuyasha put the necklace on the small boy, "Kagome gave me this about a year ago. It saved my life, and look..." Inuyasha use his claws and popped the locket open. Two pictures were inside, one of Inuyasha and one of Kagome, "Your parente will always be with you," Inuyasha gave a sad smile. Inuyasha pulled Shippo into a hug, "I'm sorry."

---------------------Inuyasha forest.  
Sango and Miroko stood in the Inuyasha Forest, watching their two friends. "I cant believe it." Sango said, unshed tears shone in her eyes, "She's gone." Miroko pulled Sango into his arms. She didnt fight it, she just let her tears fall. Miroko bit his bottom lip trying not to cry, he had to be strong, for everyone.

-----------------------The tree.

The smell of salt assualted Inuyasha's nose. Tears held such a foul smell. And there were so many. It just made his heart ache more. Then he heard a sound from nearby, it was muffled crying? It wasnt Shippo. Inuyasha looked around. First scanning the trees, then raking the ground. Then he saw the slayer crying into the monks robes. He tightned his grip on Shippo before jumping down to the two.

Miroko looked up at Inuyasha as Sango tried to control herself. Inuyasha hugged the now sleeping Shippo to his his chest, looking down at his face. Inuyasha looked at Sango, she was sniffling. Then he looked up to Miroko, his sincere, caring face broke Inuyasha. Tears started flowing down his cheeks again. He fell to his knees, "I'm...sorry." Sango ran to Inuyasha, rapping her arms around him. His tears just fell harder. Soon, Shippo woke up, holding his otousan, crying as well. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to be overtaken by sobs.

---------------------In modern day Tokyo.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!?!" Kagome screamed at her mother. Kagome made a mad dash for the well house, but her mother held her off. "KAGOME!! YOU CANT!! YOU STILL HAVE MIASMA IN YOU!!!! YOU CANT GO BACK!!!" Kagome let tears fall has she finally fell to the ground. Her intire body burned from the inside out. She could barely breath. But the thought of never seeing Inuyasha again made forget her pain, until she stopped fighting. helped Kagome up, steadying her as they walked, "Kagome, you almost lost your life." Kagome stopped, "It was my fault though. Because I was being selfish and stupid." Kagome watched her mother shake her head, "No. Kagome. You have multiple scars from fighting. Some of them are absoulutely huge. I know this isn't a first. You have had many serious injuries. Kagome, no. I am sorry." put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "But Inuyasha wanted me to tell you something. He said this right before he left. He said to tell you, that he loves you."

Kagome's eyes went wide, tears flowed strong and she fell to the ground. Violent sobs shook her body. "MOM!!!! I HAVE TO GO BACK!!! I HAVE TO!! JUST FOR TODAY!!! I HAVE TO!!!" Kagome took in a huge struggled breath. 'I have to tell him...That...I love him too.'

---------------------------There's Chapter One!!!

(A/N)

This Chapter took FOREVER!! But I think it was good!!

R&R Please!! 


	2. Depression

Disclaimer-nothing.....i own nothing......ok?

So here it is!

---------------Fuedal Japan.

3 weeks had gone by since Inuyasha had left Kagome in her time. And everyone was beginning to worry. Inuyasha had fallen into a strange depression. He would sit beside the well, staring into the darkness. He never wanted to fight, and never got angry. He never seemed to show any real emotions about the case. Every night, Inuyasha would go to Sango and Miroko's hut for dinner. He would smile at Shippo, and pretend everything was fine. But they all knew it wasnt.

Shippo had seen Inuyasha staring into the black abyss, crying, and whispering to himself. Shippo could make out some of what he was saying. He heard him rant, "Its my fault. All my fault. I love her....She's gone...." Shippo had told Sango and Miroko. So they knew something more was going on then Inuyasha would let on. And for some reason, Sango knew Inuyasha was doing this for them, or for Shippo at least. He had never been able to ignore Shippo's crying.

So that night when Inuyasha came for dinner at Sango and Miroko's hut he wore his usual smile. Sango looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes, "Inuyasha. Drop this act. Shippo is with Keade. Now, tell us the truth. How are you?" Inuyasha looked around, he sniffed the air and the his smile faded, "I hate myself. I feared the very idea of ever living without Kagome for the past 3 years. I dreaded the days when she was in her time. And now, its like eternal torture. I love her. And yet, I will never get to tell her so. I feel as if the life within me is slowly draining away. I want to die. But I will stay alive because there might be a chance that I get to smell her scent, see her smile, feel her pure aura surround me one more time. That is the only reason I still live," Inuyasha's eyes were dull, his face held no emotion, nor did his words. Inuyasha was so emotionless it would have Sesshomaru gazing in awe. "Inuyasha." Sango breathed. Inuyasha fell to his knees, then his body slumped to the floor. "Inuyasha!"

-----------------Modern day Japan.

Kagome sat on her windowsill. Her face was blank, eyes dim. She hadn't moved. She just stared out of the well house. Her mother wanted to tell her to go back, but she knew she couldnt.

Kagome had been very drastic the past few weeks. One day she would sob into her pillow until she fell asleep. The next she would scream at anyone, throwing things, then storming to her room where she would either be completely silent or cry. Then sometimes she would be like this. She would show no emotion. She would stare at either the well house or the sacred tree. Sometimes she would stand outside, she would literally be forced inside by her mother or grandfather, because if she wasnt, she would stand there all night and into the next days until she would collapse from either starvation or exhaustion.

"Kagome. Dinner time." leaned into Kagome's room. Kagome didnt move. "Kagome. Come on." Ms. Higarashi stepped into Kagome's room, "Please Kagome. You have to eat." Kagome turned to face her mother, "No." gave a pleading look, "Kagome..." "NO!!!! I DONT WANT TO EAT!!! I DONT WANT TO DRINK!!! BREATH!!!! I DONT WANT TO LIVE!!!! NOT WITHOUT INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" reached out to her daughter, but her hand was roughly slapped away. Kagome sprinted downstairs. Running outside she raced to the well house. At the same second she touched the lip of the well. Her mother and grandfather pulled her back outside.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME BE WITH INUYASHA!!! I NEED TO GO BACK!!! I HAVE TO!! I have to...I have to...Inuyasha..." Kagome broke into sobs. At that moment made a choice, "Go pack. Get plenty of clothing." Kagome looked to her mother, was she saying what Kagome thought?

"Why Okasan?"

"You won't be happy here. Your pale, and you cry all the time. Your not staying here."

"Do you mean..."

gave a serious look at Kagome. The girl ran inside. She began packing clothing into her back pack.

---------------Fuedal Japan.

Sesshomaru walked into the village in which his half brother recided (A/N you know, lived? I cant spell it...I forgot because i am really tired). He gave no reguard to the humans trembling nearby. He simply asked, "Where is the half breed? Or the monk and slayer?" One small girl, younger than Rin walked up to him, "Dee mwonk and swayer live in dee hut on dee edge of dis village. Over dare." The girl pointed in the general direction of the hut. Sesshomaru looked at the small girl, his moved a lightly fisted hand in front of her, "Thank you child. Here.." "CHISA!!!! GET AWAY FROM THAT DEMON!!!!!" A woman ran infront of the small girl, putting her arms out as if to shield her, "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!" Sesshomaru stared down at the human woman, "I do not plan on hurting you. Or your daughter. I was simply trying to find my brother and his friends. And since your daughter helped me find them...." He opened his hand, "I was going to give her this." A small silk, pinkish orange ribbon laid loosly in his hand. The woman looked from the demon to the ribbon, "Are you Inuyasha's brother?" Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes. Now I go." Sesshomaru side stepped the woman. But before walking away, he kneeled down in front of the girl, putting her hair up with the ribbon, tying it in a perfect bow, "Here."

Sesshomaru soon reached Sango and Miroko's hut. He walked inside without a second thought, "Where is Inuyasha?" The two humans stared suprised at the youkai lord, "Sesshomaru?"

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Um. Inuyasha won't fight with you. Sesshomaru, please don't try to make him fight." Sango said in a worried tone.

"I do not wish to fight the half breed. For some reason, my instincts tell me I have to see him."

"What do you mean, 'Your instincts tell you, you have to see him'?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't know why monk. But I know that he needs his big brother. No matter what happens, I will admit that he is my brother and he and I have an unbreakable bond. I do not wish to fight him. I wish to help."

Both Sango and Miroku stared, completely shocked at Sesshomaru's statement. "Why do you need to help him. Inuyasha's not sick. He's just......You won't be able to help."

"Slayer. My brother is just, what?"

Sango looked down, "I cant really explain it simply."

"Where is that miko wench my brother carries around?"

Miroku pulled Sango closer to him, "Kagome is gone. Her mother said that she cannot come back her anymore. Inuyasha hasnt taken it well."

"How long as the wench been gone?"

"About 3 weeks,"

"Has Inuyasha ever said he loves her? To anyone?"

"He has several times. Why would you ask that?"

Sesshomaru abruptly turned and walked to door, "Tell me where he is."

Miroko walked to Sesshomaru, he pointed in the direction of the bone eaters well, "He's at the well." Sesshomar nodded and walked off. "Well that was completely strange." Sango nodded, "Sesshomaru almost seemed to care about Inuyasha. I think he actually does." Miroko walked over to a pot of stew that hung over a small fire. He put some of the stew into 4 bowls. Then Sango walked outside, bringing back a young kitsune and a two tailed neko. They ate lunch, Sango and Miroku didnt want to worry Shippo so didnt speak about Sesshomaru.

----------------Modern day Japan.

Kagome carried a fully packed back pack down the stairs. But when she saw her mother, she knew that she was mislead. She worealight scarf, jacket, and hat. She held her car keys, she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom bluntly said, "Kagome, I'm sorry. But your still, not going back. Now get inside the car." Kagome's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. She got into the car. They drove offKagome stared out the window. 'Inuyasha...We are getting farther and farther apart. Farther and farther from ever being together. Inuyasha.' Tears once again flowed.

------------------------Chapter 2. COMPLETE!!

I know its short but i didnt want to go into what happens next just yet. So I had to cut you off for now. But don't worry this fanfic is my top priority. I plan on working on this above all my others. But it'll take a while for the next chapter to come up.

Please R&R!


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Ok so this chapter might become a little confusing. But bare with me, you'll understand either at the end of the chapter or the beggining of the next.

-----------And we begin.

Angry voices filled the air. Inuyasha rose weakly to find himself lying on a sleeping mat in a small hut. The sounds of many men yelling came from outside. Inuyasha shakily stood up, fear crept up on him, though he didnt know why. Inuyasha's intire body felt strange. When Inuyasha got outside, his mother was being yelled at by a large group of villagers. When everyone noticed the small boy standing in the doorway, their yelling just increased. Some people, mainly younger boys, threw rocks and sticks at Inuyasha.

"MY SON AS DONE NOTHING WRONG!! JUST BECAUSE HE IS A HALF DEMON DOESNT MEAN THAT HE WOULD KILL PEOPLE!! HE IS JUST A YOUNG CHILD!!" Izayoi pulled Inuyasha's small form into her arms. "YOU LIE FOR THAT MONSTEROUS CHILD!!!! WE SHOULD KILL YOU AND THAT HALF BREED!!" The men began to throw stones as well, striking both Inuyasha and his mother. "Mama! Please, stop! Your gonna get hurt! Mama!" Inuyasha tried to move out of his mother's grip, but her frail arms wouldnt let go. Inuyasha knew he could pull himself out of her weak hold, but his mother had become sick about a year ago, and he wouldnt dare doing something that might hurt her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Izayoi fell into the dark depths of unconciousness. The silver haired child gently layed his mother on the ground before running in front of her. Putting his small arms out and he became a shield. "Dont hurt my mama!! She didnt do anything wrong! Your mad at me so dont hurt her!" Inuyasha cringed when a large stone struck his forehead. Many large stones struck Inuyasha's small body, the child was covered in cuts and bruises as stone after stone slammed into him. 'Will they ever stop thi-' three stones slammed into Inuyasha small frame all at once, one in the stomach, one in the knee and in the forehead.

The child fell limply to the ground. He was still concious, but the force of all the hits made him practically parallized. It didnt take long for 3 well built villagers to surround Inuyasha. Two of the men held swords and one held a sharp farm tool, they all held their weapons above their heads. 'Mama. What did I do?' The mens arms came flying down. The young hanyou couldnt do anything but close his eyes and prepare for impact.

Warm liquid slid down Inuyasha cringing face, a small cry escaped his lips. All of the sudden Inuyasha found himself sleeping against the wall of a hut. He sleepily got up and walked outside. Outside the hut, men with torches, farming equipiment that could be used as a weapon, and swords surrounded him. Spiteful yelling burned in his ears, the same things he had heard his intire life replayed. The men yelled all at once, "YOU MONSTER!!" "I KNEW WE SHOULDNT HAVE LET YOU LIVE NEAR OUR HOMES!!!!" "YOU FILTHLY HANYOU!!!" and many other things. Inuyasha hated when things like this would happen. And they happened a lot. But that is the fate of a half demon. Inuyasha came to his senses as he heard the warning words he knew so well, "WE HAVE TO SLAY HIM BEFORE HE KILLS ANYONE ELSE!!!" Right then a high voice broke through the caos, "NO!!!!!!" Inuaysha was suprised to see Kagome standing in front of him, "INUYASHA HASNT DONE ANYONE!!! JUST BECAUSE HE'S DIFFERENT DOESNT MEAN THIS IS HIS FAULT!!!! JUST BECAUSE HE'S A HALF DEMON DOESNT MEAN HE'S EVIL!!! NOW IF YOU WANT TO GET INUYASHA YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" Kagome stood her ground, obviously not scared. But Inuyasha's intire body was tense. They would attack her. When he was young, his mother protected him and she was hurt because of it. Kagome might end up hurt if he didnt get her out of there.

Inuyasha decided that he would just pull Kagome out of the crowd and run off into the forest. But when he tried to walk, he found out he couldnt move. Inuyasha then tried to tell Kagome to run, and found he couldnt speak either. Right then, the thing he feared came into view, a man thats seemed to be leading the others yelled out, "IF SHE PROTECTS THIS MONSTER SHE MUST BE ONE TO!!! WE MUST KILL THEM BOTH!!!" With that men charged at the two. Kagome didnt flinch as the men came closer and closer. Holding swords above their heads. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, flashing one of her smiles that could light up a moonless night, "Goodbye Inuyasha. I love-" Kagome was struck with 5 swords all at once. The swords ripped into her delicated form, leaving Inuyasha helplessly standing there breathing in the scent of death and blood. Kagome's blood. He saw as the swords tare into her skin. One sword was stabbed straight through her stomach, and one came in her chest. A taller man slammed his sword down into her shoulder, while the other two hit her in the side and arm. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, though it came out silent, Inuyasha put all his strength into it. With that, Kagomes body disappeared, her scent and all. She was gone.

----------------Kagome.

had driven her and her daughter to the train station early that day. It was now late and they were both sleeping in the train. Kagome slept criss cross in the train seat. She hadnt fallen asleep that way, but it seemed that every morning she would end up that way.

----------------Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was sleeping against the well like usual. His arm bent so his chin could rest on his hand. One arm dangled in the well. Inuyasha screamed in his sleep, "KAGOME!!!! DONT KAGOME!! KAGOME!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha. Wake up."

Unaware that a person had come up and placed a hand and his back, Inuyasha's ears perked up and his body stiffened, instantly awakening. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha couldnt place the voice, but it was familiar. Inuyasha slowly turned his head to see a tall, silver coated figure. Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru. I do not wish to fight you." Inuyasha pulled his tessaiga out of his obi, sheath and all, and held it up to Sesshomaru, "If you want it. Take it." Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha arms away, "Inuyasha, you know I havent wanted the tetssaiga for quiet sometime. I am here for you." Inuyasha groaned, "I told you I do not wish to fight." Sesshomaru sat down against the well beside Inuyasha, "I do not wish to fight, I wish to help my younger brother."

--------------------End.

A/N.

Ok I am sorry that this chapter is so weird. I messed some stuff and so I had to go back and fix it. I am sorry that there is so little Kagome, but I'm warning you, this is more about Inuyasha. There will be more Inuyasha than Kagome. But you will understand all ok whats going on soon. And Lastly, sorry its so short.

R&R Please!


	4. Hoping to be Helpful

disclaimer- If i had one wish, Inuyasha would be my boyfriend. If I had two, he would be my boyfriend and I would own the anime. But since I'm single, it should be obvious, I dont own Inuyasha.

-------------And we begin.

After a long dreamless night and most of the morning the train came to its 4th stop, stood up, "Kagome, this is our stop. Hurry and grab you bags." Kagome looked solemly at her mother before standing and grabbing her backpack. "Kagome dont be upset. I did it for you well being. Just try to be happy." Kagome walked off the train, "No."

lead Kagome out of the train station into a snow covered city. "Kagome, I am going to be taking you to your aunt Kimiko's summer house. I cant stay here with you, but I think it would be good to get away from the shrine for a few days. And since its winter, so you will be able to just stay here and do whatever you want for the next week." Kagome didnt react, "...Oh, here's some spending money! I really want you to have a good time Kagome!"

hailed a cab urging Kagome in then settling in herself. She told the cab driver where to go and they were off. "Um mom?" smiled, "Yes Kagome?" Kagome's face was pretty blank, "Where are we?" sighed, "We are on our way to the fairy. But after that we'll be in Shikoku, you'll be staying in a more forested area, but the beach is only a thiry minute drive and the the closest store is a 20 minute one." handed Kagome's some keys, "Your aunt said you could use her car for the week. Even though you havent got to practice driving in a while, you have driven before and you do have your license, so we're trusting you!" kagome sighed, "I dont like where I am and I dont like when I am either. Its cruel." Kagome whispered to herself, "Mother, I sware to you, this wont help."

------------Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru. You...You want to he-help me?" Inuyasha breathed out. It was a mixture of saddness, hope, awe, and the slightest bit of joy. Sesshomaru nodded. "Bu-but why? You've never wanted to help me before." Sesshomaru sighed, "Inuyasha, when you were very young. You and your mother had no place to stay, the castle in which she lived had burned down the day of your birth, and there wasnt a single survivor. She had no where to go so I offered her a place in the castle, since I had to stay there for a short time after father passed to make sure everything was in order. But she denied. Over the years I had offered to help your mother with finances, homes, food, and anything you needed. But alas, your mother would nearly never accept. Your mother was incredibly contumacious. She told me that I didnt owe her anything, and that it was never his responsibility. Only 15 times in the 8 years did she ever accept my offerings, and they were always for you."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru through teary eyes. Kagome's absence had broke his heart into sand. Now Sesshomaru had to bring up the still open wound of his mother's death and then to call her headstrong! "Sesshomaru, so you offered things to my mother. What does that have to do with me? Really." Sesshomaru looked seriously at his brother, "Inuyasha. You should know I was never fond of you mother. I didnt help her. I was helping the child she birthed and cared for. The hanyou child that carried mine, and my father's blood. I did it for my brother. Inuyasha, practically any luxury you had as a child was actually a gift from me. I always had tried to make you happy."

Inuyasha's eyes grew in suprise, "Re-really?" Sesshomaru nodded, "And one more thing. Did you ever noticed that strong demons never seemed to attack you, and none ever attacked you at all on the new moon?" Inuyasha looked in Sesshomaru's eyes, 'Did he...'. "Inuyasha for almost a year I guarded you. Though since you were very young you disliked me, so I did it in secret. Juts until you could actually fight and fend for yourself. But I couldnt make you think that you wouldnt be attacked, you needed to be prepared, so I would always let weak demons that I knew you could take pass. And look at you know, a great fighter, I'll admit, your very strong, you have a pack..." Inuyasha's eyes teared, "Dont go there Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded.

------------------Kagome.

"AH! So beautiful! Oh, I've never seen Kimiko's summer house! Its looks so nice! Though its more like a log cabin. But it'll be a nice winter house as well!" gushed at the huge log cabin her sister owned. They sisters never spoke and never saw eachother. But Kimiko wouldnt neglect her niece and nephew. So here Kagome was, stuck in the middle a nice sized forest, and there was supposes to be a private lake in the forest nearby. "Great mom! Bring me even farther away from where I want to be! Then bring me to a forest that I think I was in 500 years ago! Great job at getting my mind off of the pain!" Kagome screamed, she refused to stay here. It would surely end up miserable, sitting alone with her thoughts, which ALL revolved around her love and second family.

-------------------Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's eyes being to tear up and put his hand around his shoulder in a half hug! "Little brother. I heard that the woman is gone. This is the reason you are sad, am I correct?" Inuyasha nodded. "You loved the woman. I learned that you even said so." Inuyasha nodded again, his eyes now shone was pent up tears. "You can be sad. Inuyasha, you pledged yourself to this woman knowing full well you would never get to be with another, but never get to be with her. Why would you do that to yourself? Didnt you love that dead priestess as well?"

A lone tears slid down Inuyasha's cheek, "I knew that after saying that I love Kagome, I would be linked to her eternity. I do love her. I always have. The priestess in which you speek was simply someone who I thought accepted me. But it took Kagome to see that she didnt, while Kagome truly did. She put her life in my hands to many times. She gave up a normal, happy, safe life in her time to come here and help me. She always cared if I was injured, to matter how minor the injury. She was like the purest power, and I dont know why, but I was drawn to it..... Just to be purified in the end. To die a painful death." Inuyasha let out his tears, they fell has sobs shook Inuyasha'd body.

---------------Kagome.

Kagome decided a walk in the forest would make her smile. When something made her sad on the other side, usually after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, she would walk in the forest and just see the world around her. Kagome was still drenched in pain. And she knew that pain would never subside. But she didnt want it to. Because the only way to make the pain release her would be to forget about Sango, Miroko, Kirara, Shippo, and Keade, all like family to her. To be free of the saddness Kagome would need to forgot the past 3 years of her life. And, she would have to forget Inuyasha, the man the held her heart and soul, so far away, so long ago. And she could never do that, and would never do that. Even though he was gone. They time she spent with him, whether fighting with a demon, fighting with eachother, just traveling with him and her friends, or even when she thought that he loved Kikyo, that time, that was something that she would cherish those moments forever. Even a mere second of the worst of those memories, seemed to cost far more than 100 worlds made of gold to her, those memories were the ultimate jewels. To her at least.

-------------------End.

A/N.

Ok. I am terribly sorry for such a short chapter! I really had no good ideas. I am trying to figure out something cool for Inuyasha...I'm thinking of certain villian who got away. But thats only an idea. And Kagome is alone, so is she gonna have a little fun, or what? Find out soon!

R&R Please! 


	5. Onesided Love? No

disclaimer-read my last disclaimer...and today, still without my hanyou love.

The song is Nickelback - Far Away, disclaimer- I do not own this either.

**Bold = Lyrics/Song**

---------------And we begin.

Kagome slowly walked through the beautiful forest. This forest wasnt near have nice as the ones in the fuedal era, but it was beautiful nontheless. Kagomes took graceful, silent steps. Over the years, Kagome had made a habit of walking silently when alone in any place a demon could be lerking... Including if she didnt have her bow, arrows, friends, or anyone to protect her. Usually, she would be bold, but when she new her friends weren't around, and her neither was her hanyou hero she just felt, scared.

Snap!

Kagome swung around to the source of the loud crack of wood snapping. She reaching behing her head to grab her bow and arrow, but pulled back sorely. "Kagome. Its just me." Kagome looked at her mother her held her hands infront of her in, 'Don't-shoot' gesture. 'The first time I wanted to be attacked by a demon...' "Yeah mom?" smiled, "I am going to get going now. I'll pick you up on monday. Well Kimiko had some food delivered to the house but if you want something else I left a map of the town, it has the roads, popular spots, stores, beaches, hiking trails, everything. Oh and Kimiko also says you can use her laptop. Now give me a hug so your poor brother doesnt have to eat grandpa's cooking any longer. You know that man can burn cereal with milk if he put his mind to it." Kagome put on a grin that didnt reach her eyes. She walked over and gave her mother a hug, "See you in a week."

sighed and walked away, looking back at her daughter every two steps, waving and smiling until she was out of sight. "Uh. Now I'm all alone. Far far away from the place I love. Life is so cruel. Just cruel." Kagome laughed harshly, is was almost a cackle, full of saddness turned to hateful, harsh, bitterness. "This is just great!" Kagome fell to her knees, not bothered by the cold chill from the snow seeping into her clothing. She then remembered something. Where are the shikon jewel shards? Did Inuyasha get them before leaving? Or were they...

Kagome stoody up. Turning and hurrying to the house.

-------------Inuyasha.

"Sess-Sesshomaru! I feel like my heart has stopped when I had to leave! Sesshomaru, I love her! I love her with my heart and soul! I cant live without her!" Inuyasha screamed through the tears. He cried violently, shaking visibly. His rough voice was scratchy, full of pain. Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha cry. The hanyou was curled in the feedal possition. He wasnt used to this. Mainly from Inuyasha. What was he supposed to do? 'I guess I should just talk?' Sesshomaru leant over to Inuyasha, putting his large hand on his back,

"Inuyasha. Are you unable of going back? Or are you forbidden to as I understand?"

Inuyasha took in a struggled breath, "For-forbidden. B..By her mother."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Then why dont you go back and simply take the girl."

"I cannot force her back. I am practically postive she doesnt care for me as any more than a distant friend. So I cannot force her to come back."

"Why not brother?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, "If she doesnt love me, which is very likely, and I force her back. She'll hate me for sure."

"Well you love her. Did you ever tell her? Did she ever say she didnt love you?"

Inuyasha turned back to look at his knees, "No. When I left I asked her mother to tell I did. But why would she love a filthy half breed like me?"

Sesshomaru bopped Inuyasha on the back of the head, "Only I get to call you that mut." Sesshomaru smiled when Inuyasha looked at him. When seeing Sesshomaru smile at him, Inuyasha nearly flew backward. 'SESSHOMARU IS SMILING!!! AND JOKING!!! AND BEING NICE TO ME!!!! THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!!!!' Sesshomaru then went back to his normal apathetic face, "That girl cared about you Inuyasha. She had no care what you were. I could tell that this girl was different. Remember that she had even adopted a demon boy in as her own. Inuyasha, I know by the way she acted that she did love you. And probably still does."

----------------Kagome.

Kagome had walked to the house. Once inside the warmth of her P.J.'s Kagome went to her bad and grabbed the her school uniform, the one she wore the day of the battle, out of her back pack. It was badly ripped up, covered in blood, dirt, and the remaints of miasma. She checked the pockets, the sleeves, even the small pouch she sewed into the inner bottom of the shirt. But there were no jewel shards. She tried to think about where they could have been. But she could only think of one thing. Naraku. Naraku must have gotten them. Inuyasha would never take them like that, wouldnt he?

Kagome was so confused, worried, sad, scared, lonely...she was every bad emotion she could think of. She was going to crash down and she knew it. So she did something she hadnt done since she was a little girl and her father had died. She went in her room, or the room she was going to be staying in, and turned to radio on. . The song fit her and her life so well.

**This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know, you know, you know**

Kagome lied on her bed, tears flowing down her eyes silent under the loud music. She sang the song out loud. Hoping the, somehow, Inuyasha would hear her and know that she felt the same way. That she loved him to.

**That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know, you know, you know**

**That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

**So far away Been far away for far too long So far away Been far away for far too long But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being away for far too long So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathi-**

Kagome ripped the plug out of the wall. She couldnt take it anymore, they song just reminded her to much of him.

------------------Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at his elder brother, "Sesshomaru, your said yourself. I am just a half breed. I dont deserve anything so valueable. And Kagome is far to good for me anyway. Sesshomaru, shes in her own time, where she was born and raised, she has friends and family there that love her and she's safe. I cant just take all that away from her for my own obviously onesided feelings."

SLAP!

Sesshomaru sat angrily infront of his younger brother. Inuyasha had his hand on his not burning cheek, "Why did you slap me?" Sesshomaru growled at his brother, "Inuyasha. Believe or not, that girl loves you! I have seen her after she saw you with that dead priestess. The way she acted, the small things she said. She cares about you and is probably as sad as you are! You need to see her, I will command you to if need be! You do not have to see her today. But go to her soon. This her for her to decide, so let her choose for herself." Inuyasha looked at his brother, "Fine, I'll go back on my human night. In one week." Sesshomaru shook his head, "You have to see her when you are yourself. Dont see her when you are a different person. Go either before or soon after the new moon." Inuyasha nodded like an a child that lost a fight with his parents.

-----------------End.

A/N. I think this is pretty good. Will Inuyasha come before Kagome before she comes back to Tokyo? What will he think IF he hears she left? And what about Kagome? How will she react to Inuyasha? But if she isnt there when he comes, will she ever know he came?


	6. So Close

disclaimer- i own nothing...

--------------Inuyasha.

'Only 5 days... I said I would go before the new moon, but thats in 5 days. Can I really do this? Will she really come back? Does she really care about me?' Inuyasha sat in the sacred tree, truly rejoicing and fearing the idea of going back for Kagome. Would she want him to come? "Ka-go-me. Ka-go-me. Bird in the cage when will you get out?" Inuyasha sang in a light whisper, "The turtle and the crain slipped. Who's behind you now?" Inuyasha sang.

--------------Kagome.

Kagome sat on the couch reading. Everything was quiet except the rythmic sliding of a page. But after reading about halfway through a novel, Kagome's stomach started to growl. She walked stiffly into the kitchen. But when she opened the first cupboard, her heart stopped. Filling up the first shelf, was all instant noodles. The second shelf had chips, and candy. Kagome then saw a sticky note on the inside of the cupboard door. She quickly splucked off the slip. It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Ok so, I hear your having a hard time! Cheer up kid!! Well, I thought to help you out. I would give you a bunch a junk food! Just dont tell your mom!_

_Love, Aunt Kimiko!_

_Once again, Kagome fell to her knees._

-------------Kagome

Since then Kagome had been at her aunts summer home for 2 days. Everyday she felt more desprate then the last. Kagome wasnt doing very well. She wasnt eating much because the sight of the junk food, or has she had learned to call it, 'ninja food', she would think back to her friends and a certain hanyou and would break down.

Since Kagome had been at the house, she had only left twice. Once to the store and back. Then to the library to do some studying and a stop at the coffee shop to read before dropping her book back off at the library. Sadly, now she couldnt actually drive anywhere. She hadnt noticed but when she got back to the house the second time, the car was completely out of gas. She didnt even have enough gas to drive down to the gas station. But if she really wanted to, she could just walk to town, not like she wasnt used to walking long distances...

--------------Inuyasha.

"Miroko did you see Inuyasha this morning?" Sango asked Miroko.

"Yeah. I did. And I have decided to stop trying to understand his emotions."

"I heard that Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to go back!!" Shippo announced.

Sango said,"Really? Inuyasha is going to go back? But thought that Kagome's mother forbid it?"

Miroko replied, "Well, Sesshomaru can be pretty persuasive. Plus it probably wouldnt take that much to get Inuyasha to. Though I knew that we couldnt do it."

Shippo looked up at the two, "So I guess we're really lucky Sesshomaru came!"

Every in the hut nodded and smiled as Kaede came in. "Did ye know Inuyasha is going to go back for Kagome in 4 days?" Everyone nodded. "We actually just found out he was leaving for her because Sesshomaru convinced him to. But we didnt know when." Miroko spoke up after a short silence. "Yes. He came to me asking for a ribbon... Now all I can think of is what he will use it for." Miroko looked up in thought, "It probably has to do something with Kagome." Everyone nodded. "I really hope Kagome can come back." Sango said sadly. Everyone just looked down.

Knowing. That if something happened. Inuyasha would be destroyed.

-----------------HaHa.

A/N!

Arent I nice! Planting a really worrying line RIGHT SMACK at the end of the chapter!! Well you'll have to wait and see IF the line is actually something that will happen!

Ok and about when Inuyasha sang Kagome Kagome the song, there is a little hidden message. If you didnt get it lemme explain. 'Kagome Kagome' is simply Inuyasha calling out to her. 'Bird in the cage. When will you get out?' means, were you trapped, or are you trapped. "The turtle and crain slipped and fell" means almost the same thing as it originally did, but more like, you are unlucky. And lastly "Whos behind you know?" means, who is there to protect you? And be with you now?

R&R please!


	7. Stubborn Or In Love?

disclaimer-i cant fly, i cant twith my doggy ears, i'm not a hanyou, i dont own inuyasha, i dont like what i just said, i wont write anymore disclaimer.

---------------Kagome.

Kagome screamed in anger and saddness, "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!" Storming straight out of the house, Kagome stomped down to the street, wearing only her just above the knee high red silk nightgown, a pair of slippers, and a blanket. She hurried down the hard, frozen cement. The night air made her ragged breathing visible. Tears dripping silently from both saddness and the icy cold air stinging her eyes. Then, it began.

-----------Back at the cabin.

Kagome had stormed out the the house. She had been watching a romance show on television. She then grabbed the remote and changed the channel before running off. At the house, unlocked, with all the lights on, and the wind blowing in through the open door, the TV sat, on the news, "BEEP! BEEP! STORM WATCH! BLIZZARD WATCH! STAY INSIDE! THE ROADS ARE CLOSED AND WE WARN EVERYONE TO STAY INSIDE! WINDS OF 85 MPH ON THEIR WAY!! WITH SNOW FALL SUSPECTED TO BE 5 FEET HIGH! THIS BLIZZARD MIGHT GO FOR 4 DAYS!! PLEASE STAY INSIDE AND DONT ALLOW CHILDREN OR PETS OUTSIDE!!"

-----------------Inuyasha.

The moon was only a small slit in the sky. Inuyasha ran through the crisp night air. Following the strong scent of flowers through the forest. 'Less than 3 days Kagome. I'm coming for you. Just please...dont...' Inuyasha shook his head, "NO! I wont think about that. I'm going back." Inuyasha then stopped when he reached a small field full of wild flowers. The field was full of lilies. Inuyasha walked through the field. Scanning over every flower. Though it was winter in Kagome's time, spring had just arrived in fuedal Japan. 'I won't pick any today, but now I know what kind I will later.' Inuyasha smiled wide as he imagined Kagome.

----------------Shippo.

Later that night, Shippo walked through the Inuyasha forest. He licked at the last lolipop Kagome had left. 'Mama, please come back with Papa.' Shippo thought. He kept walking until he found what he was looking for, "Papa, Can I sit with you?" Inuyasha nodded and jumped out of the tree he was perched in to pick up his 'pup' before jumping back up again. He had gotten used to Shippo calling him his father, he didnt always call him his dad. He still would call him Inuyasha. But he had practically raised the kitsune. And he did love the kid. So he did love that Shippo thought of him as so much. "You shouldnt be walking around in the dark Shippo." Inuyasha informed, not expecting on answer.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo's voice cut Inuyasha away from his thoughts.

"Yeah Shippo?"

"Do you think Kagome will come back? I miss Mama a lot."

Inuyasha nodded, "I miss Kagome to. But to tell the truth, I dont know what's going to happen. All I know is you and I love her and I know she loved you and Sango like family."

"She loves you to."

"Wha-"

"She loves you, me, Sango, Miroku, Keade, everyone." Shippo smiled, but Inuyasha felt his heart sink a little. He knew Kagome cared every much about everyone, but when Shippo said that, he thought, maybe, just maybe, she actually LOVED him the way he did her. But he didnt lose hope. He wouldnt.

"Yes, Kagome is a very loving person. But Shippo, she cares about a lot of people, she likes some, and she loves some. But, caring, liking, and loving, are incredibly different. You are like her son, and she loves you very much. Along with Sango, who is like her sister. But, the kind of love I have for her, is different from the love of a sibling or friend. I know Kagome is a dear friend, but..."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha in confusion. He was just a child, young, naive. "But what?" Shippo looked at Inuyasha with his held tilted slightly. Inuyasha just looked up with a light hearted smiled and shook his head as if to say, 'Never Mind. It doesnt matter.' And Shippo simply smiled back before noticing a butterfly and running to the edge of the branch they were perched on to try and follow it. Inuyasha watched in slight amusement before letting his thoughts to get his attention.

-----------------Kagome.

It had been snowing. The world was pure white. The wind had picked up so much. The snow fell so hard. It fell for so long. It felt like it would never stop. Winds blew, snow stuck, she wasnt strong enough. For what Kagome knew, she wouldnt make it to see sun rise. "Inu-Ya...InuYasha...." Kagome breathed out before her intire gave way and she slapped roughly into the deep snow. She layed there, still concious, but unable to move. She was soaked through and through. Snowflakes quickly coated her in a blanket of ice. But then.....

-------------------Dun Dun DUN!

A/N!

Yeah, I am going to leave it here for now. Dont hate me! But dont worry, I feel the next chapter could be out as soon as tonight. But dont get your hopes up, I still have a science project to finish... And a sick mom to take care of. But I will try to get it done. And dont worry, I'll try not to put much more sadness into this. The rest of it will mainly be goign uphill, but a little sad MIGHT come, but thats about it.

R&R Please! 


	8. The Journey and The Wait

disclaimer-i need to watch anime, i need to write fanfics, i need to buy my friend a b-day present, i need to tell you i dont own Inuyasha, i need to start the fanfic.

-----------------Kagome.

But then, Kagome saw something. Lights. A CAR! A car was swirving down the road. It wasnt that it was driving badly, just it wasnt the BEST time to be driving. Kagome screamed has she forced her body up. She was still on one knee, but she knew she couldnt actually stand, she she settled for her current pose. She waved her arms in the air. The car passed by. And Kagome fell it the ground, tears in her eyes. But the, the sound of a car door clicking open was heard behind her. She listened as clapping footsteps near her. "Are you ok?!" A man's voice was heard beside Kagome. She wanted to see him, but she knew she couldnt waste her energy. She then felt the man left her up, "I'm going to take you to the hostpital!!" KAgome opened her eyes, "No...Take...Take me to the train station. I have to get to my home in Tokyo. Its an emergency...." Kagome's quiet voice was understood by the man, "Fine, but drink my coffee alright? We need to get you warmed up." Kagome nodded, already beggining to regain her strength. She smiled and the man buckled her into the car. Handing her a mug of hot coffee which she quickly drank. She smiled at the horizon as the sun rose, 'Inuyasha.'

-----------------Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked Shippo back to Sango and Miroku's hut. "Papa, wanna spend the night?" Shippo rubbed his eye and looked to his father sleepily. "Sure, if its ok with Sango and Miroku." Shippo hurrayed and hurried happily ahead. Inuyasha just walked lazily, his hands on the back of his head, watching the young kitsune youkai bounce happily. 'Its almost like old times. We used to all stay down in Keade's hut, so I bet they wont mind.'

-------------------Kagome.

"Do you feel ok?" The man, that Kagome had learned to be Jiro, asked.

"I am fine now. Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"So Kagome, I can tell you dont have any train tickets or any money for the fairy." Kagome stiffened, SHE DIDNT!!! "But. You have had a rough day. So, I am going to buy you a ticket and escort you to the train station! And you know what, you'll be on that train for quite a while so... Breakfast and dinner on me too!" Kagome looked at Jiro, just to make sure he wasnt joking, before hugging his arm.

"Thank you so much Jiro!! You'll never know how much this means to me!!" Jiro just smiled and kept driving through the blizzard. He was a truck driver on a usual day, so the snow wasnt that hard for him, even at night, "I can tell you have something you need to get to. But has to make me feel like my money is going to go to a good cause, can you tell me what? Ya dont have ta, but I'd sure like to hear."

Kagome looked up at him with a serious look on her face, "I am forbidden to see the man I love. And I am going to go see him. He is my everything. And this isnt a teen crush or anything near that, we have been through to many test and trials, this love isnt fake. I need to be with him, no matter what the cost." Jiro nodded, "It sounds like this boy and you really have gone through a lot. But that just means that you have a better chance of being in real love. But be careful, because humans are perfect." Kagome smiled, "Trust me, he's no ordinary guy. Trust me, he's pretty much inhuman." Kagome smiled. It was true, he wasnt actually human. But he did have his issues.

Jiro gave her a strange look, "You shouldnt think about that, because when something happens, it'll just make it hurt even more."

Kagome nodded, "Dont worry. Its complecated, but I trust him with my life."

"Well I'll just have to wish you the best with..."

"Inuyasha."

"Wish you the best with...Inuyasha?"

"Yes Inuyasha. I know its a...unique name, but its meaning is very...special."

"Ok, if you dont mind asking, who is this boy?"

Kagome didnt talk, "Uh, well he is a little rude, tough, dense, and dumb. BUT he is also very kind, caring, protective, strong, handsome, and special, if not perfect. Well, in my eyes at least. Theres kind of a completecated, fairytale-ish, quiet unbelievable story that I probably shouldnt tell."

Jiro nodded, "That alright. Just promise me, that if guy hurts you, you'll make his kiss the dirt."

Kagome giggled, "I promise. He'll be down before I can say sit Inuyasha." 'Because he'll be down before I finish sit!'

"Good!"

------------------Inuyasha.

"Sure you can stay Inuyasha! We loved to have you! We miss you!" Sango was VERY excited that, one, Inuyasha was looking happier, really happy. Two, he was going to get Kagome, hopefully... Three, things were starting to get back to normal! No more sleeping in a hut with only Keade for protection!!

So that night, Inuyasha slept in the hut with the group, or a least most of the group. He even slept on a sleeping mat sprawled out and seemingly very comfy, though it didnt suprise anyone after they thought about his situation. He probably hadnt slept well for quiet some time. But now, he was sleeping more soundly then they had ever seen. Kagome had in her time, but Keade, Miroku, Sango, or even Shippo had never even thought Inuyasha would sleep like that. But once they thought about it, Inuyasha was one to take extra caution, which ment even would sleeping be ready, be alert, and be to be with sword. So it made sense that Inuyasha would sleeping they way he usually did, unless he was as tired as tonight. But it was really obvious that it was actually the thought of Kagome that really could allow him to rest like this.

Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha sleep, Shippo curled into his stomach. Inuyasha was ADORABLE when asleep, and with the little orange puff of a kitsune cuddling up with him, it was priceless.

-----------------Kagome.

Kagome and Jiro arrived at the train station. They had took the fairy off the island, and were now boarding the 12:30 AM train to Tokyo. 'Inuyasha, I'm coming.' Kagom sat down on the train. She had been in good hands with Jiro, but now, she sat, alone on a train. But she wasnt lonely. Knowing that she would be with Inuyasha soon was enough for her. Yawning, Kagome sprawled out on the train's coushy seat and decided to sleep out most of the ride. It wouldnt be long. Right?

-------------------End.  
A&N!

Its almost over! And look, its getting happy! Well I am sorry I couldnt get it out when I said I would, but its out! Now I think there might be a few more chapters to go, one will be an epiloge.... So thats all I have to say, bye! For now.

R&R please! 


	9. Reunited

disclaimer- I am bored of this....you should know from the last 8 chapters that I DONT OWN ANYTHING!! FAN MADE! BLAH BLAH BLAH!

I am choosing that this will be the LAST chapter. So read.

------------------Once upon a time. Ok, just kidding. And we begin. Inuyasha.

The sun rose over Fuedal Japan. The sky covered in a soft pink. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep as the first rays of sun danced within the hut. 'Today.'.

--------------------Kagome.

Sun sparkled through the window of the train. Kagome sighed softly, pushing herself up to look outside. The train then lurched to a stop, she was home. Almost. 'Its time.'.

-----------------Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran through the forest. He ran to the field of lilies he had found. He used his claws to cut the stems of many different lilies until he had a bouquet. Reaching into his haori, Inuyasha pulled out a small ribbon, tying the flowers together with a bow. 'I sure hope Kagome likes them.' Inuyasha smiled as he remembered when he and Kagome had laid down in a field of yellow flowers, she had given/forced his prayers beads back that day. Inuyasha took hold of the rosary, rolling one of the purple beads between his clawed fingers. He almost missed being sat. Not that he enjoyed it, just, that it meant Kagome was nearby. And thinking that she could be with him again made his heart sore, he had completely erased the idea that she wouldnt come with him from his mind, he wouldnt let himself think like that.

-----------------Kagome.

Kagome ran from the train station. She ran to the street where she hailed a cab with the money that was meant to be for her breakfast. She pulled up to her shrine within minutes. Running up the stairs of the shrine, she was releaved to find that the grounds were empty of people.

Running has fast as she could to the well house, she pulled opened the door. She looked at the well for a moment, simply catching her breath.

-----------------Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran back to the Inuyasha forest, being careful with the bouquet he held. "Its time." The bone eaters well came into view. Inuyasha stopped where the meadow and the forest met, he simply stare at the well, the only motion made wad only to breath. Then, he slowly began to walk toward the well.

-------------Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath before slowly, almost shyly, toward the well. As she closed in on the well, she dropped the money in her hands. The bills fluttered down to the floor while the change chimed at is connected with the shrine floor.

----------------Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha neard the well, he found himself completely intranced it. Dropping the bouquet. The flowers dropped with a quiet swish. He reached the well, simply leaning silently over the edge to look at the darkness.

-----------------Kagome.

Kagome sat on the lip of the well, looking down at the welcoming shadows. With a smile, she pushed off, feeling the blue light surround her.

------------------Inuyasha.

The welcoming glow of the well had engulfed Inuyasha. The small smile touched his lips of the well brang him to the woman he loved. But Inuyasha's eyes widened, his smile slipping away to a look of shock.

-----------------Kagome.

Kagome drifted through the rip in time and space. The infinity that allowed her to connect her to the hanyou she loved. But Kagome's bright smile left her face to be replace by one of confusion and suprise.

-----------------The well.

Inuyasha's and Kagome's hands both reached out to eachother. Touching lightly before gripping eachother tightly. Inuyasha pulled his hand back, pulling Kagome back with him. Kagome stayed shocked for a moment, but it only lasted a moment as she rapped her arms around the red clad hanyou, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes, "You came for me?" Kagome nodded, "I would never leave you."

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I...I love....I love you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a second before pulled her up using his shoulders as a support. She pushed her lips against Inuyasha's. At first, Inuyasha just stayed completely unresponsive before tilting his head and kissing back, hugging Kagome as close as she could get. Once they away, Kagome looked Inuyasha straight into Inuyasha's deep golden pools, "I love you too." Kagome smiled and him as she rested her head on his shoulder as they past back to Sengoku Japan. Simply resting against the side of the well. Not talking, kissing, anything. Just sitting together, Inuyasha with Kagome lying in his lap toying with a lock of his silver main while he just held her other hand with his.

"Thank you." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "For what?"

"For setting me free." Kagome layed her head back down.

"You cant thank me."'

"Why?"

"I think I got the most."

Inuyasha laughed, "Kagome, how can you say that?"

"Because thats how I feel."

"But, I am just I hanyou. I aint that good. I think that I got the best prize. My prize it beyond perfect to tell you the truth."

"Oh. Your so sweet!"

"Well its true."

"No. Inuyasha, you are perfect. I dont care what you are. And besides, you so great because you are you. And thats means that your a hanyou."

"Kagome, your too stubborn. I dont personally believe it what I am saying, but, lets say we are tied."

Kagome nodded and kissed Inuyasha before falling asleep in his lap. "Yep, I definatly win Kagome. You are perfect." Kagome shifted in her sleep. Inuyasha yawned and removed his haori, lied down with Kagome still lying on him. He put the haori over her before kissing the top of her head and letting sleep consume him.

Both of them slept in eachothers arms, dreaming about the rest of there lives together.

Fin.


End file.
